The Children and The Combat Scientist
by PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic
Summary: The Children were on the island where I-009 who's reputation of making 100% unchangeable predictions was suddenly destroyed by a man who came out of a blue flash. Who is this man and what is he capable of to even alter a prediction?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi I'm back and I had this idea that I couldn't seem to put down. Hope that you will all enjoy and please bear with me since I don't really have much time on my hands to write and most of these ideas come to me in the feeling of the moment. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome._

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure starts with the first step (or accident)**

-Secret Laboratory in Hague, Netherland, year 19XX early uprising before Soviet Union event

It was a relatively quiet night in the city of Hague. So quiet that no one could've guessed that it was being disturbed deep underground within the bowels of a bunker that was specially designed by Future Tech to hold their experiments with secret and advanced technologies. Alarms were blaring and auto-defenses were activated to combat a security team that was slowly making its way to the office of the man who was in charge of it all. That man was silently contemplating of what he had accomplished so far in his life amid the alarms and flashing lights. He was scouted out by Future Tech due to his work with experimental technologies most specifically with analyzing the papers of the late Albert Einstein who was working with several technologies on paper before his mysterious disappearance in 1927 Brussles.

That he had some theories of what happened but was not proved until Doctor Gregor Zelinsky defected to the allies and reinforced what he had earlier hypothesized many years later. He and his team were then set to work with trying to figure out if the idea of the chronosphere could be realistically applied. When his team first started, the early tests were complete failures due to the fact that they managed to partially chrono objects due to errors in the calculations since it dealt with the breakdown and movement of objects through space and time from one place to another. It was around that time that they had their first experience with a chrono vortex. According to the theoretical papers that were left behind by Einstein there was about a 20% chance of a distortion of the space time continuum whenever the chronosphere was utilized. What it didn't take into account was how dangerous the event was and the destructive capabilities of said event. They were very lucky that it lasted for about a few seconds before it burned out, but not before losing some of his team and personnel. They held a funeral the day after paying their respects for their fallen colleagues in their pursuit of greater knowledge.

They managed to get around those problems by developing a program that could analyze the objects that were to be chronoed; however, they could not realistically analyze organisms since it was too complex even with the most powerful supercomputers at their disposal. That was why whenever organisms were to be chronoed they must be placed into a container to be chronoed since the chronosphere only affects the space surrounding the container, but not the space within the container. At that point they also managed to developed safeties into the system to prevent a chrono vortex from ever re-occurring.

It was also during this time that they were experimenting with another technology that was theorized by Einstein. The paper was originally called "The militaristic applications of the Full Electromagnetic Spectrum" of which the weapon that was developed derived its name from. There was many difficulties at the get go since the paper called for the usage of prisms that were bulky and very difficult to construct. It was then decided to not pursue the prism idea but to develop a more compact and easily deployed system of highly excitable supermaterials and robust focusing lenses. It also made it rather easy to be repaired in field by the drones because of the simplicity of the system. This lead to the development of the L.A.S.E.R technology and the utilization of said technology in the spectrum towers and the mirage tanks since it was noted that the energy reserves that was available for the then prototype ambush tank was more than enough to power the spectrum cannon.

With that they were able to field the chronosphere, spectrum tower, and mirage tank in time when the War of the three powers finally broke out. However, he and his team were sent out into the field to record the results of their efforts and also to fine tune the performance of the said experimental machines so that they may be effective on the battlefield. This unfortunately led to the deaths of many of his team and scientific colleagues when the allied bases were overrun in the initial onslaught of the Soviet invasion. It was also around this time that he had gained the moniker, "The Combat Scientist". It was mostly due in part that he was at a base fine tuning the chronosphere that was just constructed when a soviet battalion steamrolled into the area. The allied forces did their best at stalling the army, but were eventually beaten back to the security of the base. Of which they left a small detachment of cryocopters behind in the resulting confusion.

He knew that his fellow scientists were trapped behind enemy lines and begged even threatened the commanding officer to send a rescue team. Unfortunately, he was denied saying that it was impossible to get around the army and escort the cryocopters to safety; saying that he needed to be evacuated out of there since he was more valuable. With that he said his famous lines, "If you are not going to save them. Then I will. I will no longer stand idly by and watch more of my fellow colleagues die vain deaths that could've been avoided." With that he stormed out, stole a peacekeeper shotgun, and hijacked a MCV. He was successful on that since he threatened to kill himself if he didn't get command of the MCV of which the commander finally relented, but stated that he needed to take some men to protect him and if needed force him into a container and chrono him out of there if things go south.

He then utilized the chronosphere to get themselves behind the army and set about constructing a base to create an army whose primary goal was to rescue the cryocopters with the secondary goal of doing a pincer attack on the soviet army and if possible capture their MCV. He succeeded to not only rescued the cryocopters and escorted them back to his base, but managed to skillfully utilized the chronosphere to send in a force into the middle of the soviet base while they were busy and steal their MCV.

He went on to being reprimanded by corporate human resources, but was saved by the allied military saying that if he wasn't a scientist they would've made him a commander. He continued on working with the allied command with coming up with new tactics for the effective use of the new technology and met a man who later was influenced by him to become known as "The Base Stealer". It was also in the Imperial Theater that he saw first-hand the effectiveness of the Yuriko Omega clones and later after the war met with Dr. Shinji Shimada and Dr. Gregor Zelinsky to analyze the technologies of the former foes. He was rather appalled of the human experiments that Shimada conducted in the sanitarium and could not understand how Zelinsky a fellow chrono scientist had "hit it off" with someone who had violated human ethics. But he was rather surprised how Zelinsky who indirectly caused Einstein's death was rather regretful of the event; in fact Zelinsky was a big fan of Einstein when he became a scientist. So he could give Zelinsky some slack in his book since the Soviet Union wasn't kind to scientists especially the talented ones that could further their own twisted goals. His only annoyance was why Zelinsky didn't think about defecting to the Allies before all of this happened.

The allied command was very thankful to what remained of his team of developing the chronosphere otherwise it would've been a logistical problem to move troops to have a tactical advantage. They were also rather pleased with the results that the spectrum technology afforded since it was very versatile in destroying land targets. He was very relieved when the war ended in their favor and was very proud to know that their sacrifices and efforts have contributed for a safer tomorrow. However, it later became apparent that it was not turning into the happily ever after ending that he and his colleagues were hoping for.

Shortly after the end of the war there were stirrings within the corporation of a secret project that was being centered on the chrono technology and pet projects of other aspects of Einstein papers that were classified as God Technologies. He was put in charge of the project due to his experience and success with the earlier projects, but was now being closely guarded to the point that he was feeling uncomfortable. It was then that some of his team heard rumors of a collaboration between Thornley with the CEO of Future Tech to erase someone or something. This bit of information but him on edge since it sounded eerily similar to what happened to Dr. Zelinsky.

However, he didn't want their work to be in vain and also didn't want what they were researching to fall into the wrong hands. So he and his team with the utilization of the chronosphere created spaces within the time-space void where they could be able to store their research papers and devices for safekeeping. They then started to give false research data and built devices to do flashy stuff, but would burn themselves out after. All the while developing and keeping the actual technology safe. They originally planned on quietly getting themselves out of the corporation utilizing one of the technologies they were researching and reporting what was going on to the press. Unfortunately, it seems that their plans were found out by the corporate heads. Which is why he is currently in his office donning on the one of the working experimental chrono suits and destroying the rest after the surprise attack by Future Tech security forces who gunned down the last of his original team in cold blood in the open workshop.

"I can at least see that those big wigs had some brain cells if they managed to figure out what we were planning to do." He sighed in great sorrow. He watched the security feed where the armed groups of men were currently using a photon cutter to cut open the reinforced blast doors that lead to his office. "Why can't we ever learn from our mistakes? When can we ever gain true peace?" he thought when the security forces finally managed to break through and finally busted down the door to his office. "Freeze! And put your hands in the air." The security team leader shouted. He calmly turned around with his hands in the air and while he was at it a man with a suit walked in. The combat scientist asked. "Why are you doing this?"

The man who was the CEO sneered, "You were about to destroy our chance of getting rid of those Ivans once and for all. I for one would not allow that and neither would Thornley." The Combat Scientist sighed and said, "Are you out of your mind? Have you not read the reports from the testimony of Dr. Zelinsky? Einstein thought the same thing when he erased Hitler from history to prevent World War II, but instead created a powerful Soviet Union. The same thing was done by Cherdenko when he erased Einstein himself, and now we got the Empire of the Rising Sun. Can't you see? How many times must we make the same mistake before you are satisfied and what if it places us in a position even worse than before?"

The man frowned and said, "This time we would make no mistakes. We would be effectively erasing the scourge that is known as Communism off the face of the earth and we will be heralded by future generations as heroes. That is why we will need your cooperation in our Sigma Project. You are the best man for the job, and you will do your job even if we need to step on your toes to do it." The Combat Scientist angrily retorted, "By killing off the remaining members of my team? What would that accomplish?" The CEO waved his hand in a shoo fly manner, "They were pawns that can be easily replaced by scientists who are loyal to our cause. Only you who is an Allied scientist with a deep understanding of the chronosphere can't be easily replaced."

The combat scientist chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint, but you will have to do so without me." With that he turned around and ran through the glass that overlooked the workshop. He quickly landed on his feet and ran through the area in serpentine while activating the suit. "What are you waiting for stop him!" yelled the CEO of which the security forces finally opened fire. Bullets were flying around him and some even made contact with the suit. Fortunately, it was designed to shrug off small arms fire, but they had yet to install the bullet proof armor on the miniature chronosphere on his back. This is where one of the bullets made contact damaging the core but still allowing it to function. At this time he finally made it to a secret exit in the workshop and closed the blast doors of which he stopped to initiate chrono transport. He didn't want to do it in the open and give away what his team managed to accomplish and also to give his pursuers a plausible idea of how he got away. All he can do now is try to get away and hope that the core wasn't severely damaged.

With that he started up the transport sequence to the safe house and was relieved to be surrounded by the familiar blue glow. However, he quickly became worried when the core started sparking causing power surges that the safeties couldn't control. Then there was the addition of the spatial computer going haywire because of the power surges overloading the circuits causing the system to start inputting random spatial data. By now he was panicking since such an event could possibly chrono him to some random location somewhere or causing a chrono vortex both of which would be very bad. He quickly moved to hit the emergency shut off switch but by then he was too late. In a bright flash with the crackle of electricity he made an imperfect chrono jump that would change his life and possibly the lives of others for the better or for worse.

-somewhere in the multi-verse where three children and an adult were on an island

Koichi Minamoto sighed in relief, they managed to stop the assault by the normal people and with the appearance of the destroyer it seemed that the future had been changed. At that point Kaoru the more rambunctious of the children shouted, "Awesome! And we'll have 24 hours too..." Aoi sweat dropped "What exactly are you planning to do?" Minamoto being their supervisor was exasperated "I'm letting you know now, she isn't coming to play around! And I won't allow you to be rude to her either!" But being as perverted as she was Kaoru started dropping sexual hints of what could possibly happen with 4 girls on a deserted island. He was saved when Shiho the more mature one noticed that I-009 the dolphin was not around. They managed to find a flipper of which they found out it was a dummy and realized that the old dolphin probably was going to fulfill the prediction.

-scene change to the destroyer

Everything seemed to be going all right when one of the crew members pulled out a gun to shoot Kiritsubo. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt a large shock of electricity on his hand causing him to drop his gun "Owww! What was that!" He didn't get the chance to contemplate that question when it happened. The space in front of him started glowing blue, distorting and crackling with electricity (at this point Minamoto had teleported to where I-009 was and the children had already arrived). Everyone who was there stared at the event with awe until the electrical discharge started to get violent. "Everyone get away from there! And find cover!" shouted Minamoto of which everyone immediately obliged even the guy who tried to shoot Kiritsubo. "Aoi! Do you have anything to do with this?" yelled Minamoto "No, but I can't read the space with my spatial recognition." "I sense a great disturbance in the timeline" said I-009 "Can you read it?" Minamoto asked. "No, more like I can't read what will happen at all." With that everyone became glued to the spatial phenomenon with trepidation wondering what in the world was going on. The space grew bigger and more violent until finally there was a bright flash of blue light that caused everyone to close their eyes.

After the flash was over and the white spots cleared from their eyes they looked at where the spatial event occurred and was visited with a strange sight. A bespectacled man that looked worn out wearing an odd suit with an even oddly glowing blue circle on his back that was crackling with electricity. "Hey that thing on his back is the same color as the glow of the spatial distortion. Maybe he is the reason for it?" asked Aoi. "If indeed so. We better bring him back to BABLE. He may be a teleporter if the blue glow of that limiter and the spatial event were any indication." replied Minamoto. "One thing that can be said was that I didn't foresee this event at all. It was like the event appeared out of nowhere." Replied I-009 "Shiho, could you be able to read him?" asked Oboro Kashiwagi. With that Shiho went over and placed her hand over the mystery man's head. "…..This is odd." "What is odd Shiho?" asked Kaoru "For some reason I can't read him. It's almost as if he is not even here at all." That got a big reaction from everybody. It was rare for anyone to befuddle Shiho's reading abilities since she was a level 7, but not getting a reading at all would be an indication of someone who was a higher level than Shiho.

"Minamoto we should better bring this man back to BABLE HQ" said Kiritsubo. "For once I can agree with you in that manner director. But we better but him under heavy ECM, who knows what this man is capable of."


	2. Chapter 2

_Managed to create chapter two. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Two Worlds**

-BABLE HQ, in a medical room full of ECMs

It was a rather plain medical room that was currently packed with equipment that was meant for jamming psychic waves and in the middle of it all sleeping peacefully was our wayward scientist. He was having the most wonderful dream that was about a kid who was calling himself the capturing god and was going around capturing the hearts of spirits*. He was just getting to the good part when he finally woke up. "_Aww and it was just starting to get to the good part_." he sighed and started to open his eyes. He will have to get himself out of bed, get breakfast, drive over to the laboratory's hidden entrance, and prepare his team for their escape mission. When he finally opened his eyes he found himself in a room that was surrounded by some rather odd equipment.

"…..O.K. I can see that either I am still dreaming or this is really not my room." He decided to test the dream theory by seeing if he could grab anything out of his pants pocket when he realized that he was not in his pajamas and also that he was wearing the experimental chrono suit. "Why am I…" he began when everything that happened hit him like a ton of bricks. "Th-that's right, my whole team is dead. Henry…Amanda…Laura…Wade…Emily…even that snooty Adler….they are all dead. All because of people's fanaticism to certain ideals." With that he bowed his head in deep sorrow knowing that the people that he once worked, laughed, and even cried with were now forever in a place that he with all of his knowledge will never be able to reach. This was rather short lived through when someone came in through the door. He looked up to see a rather tanned skinned man wearing casual clothes underneath a medical coat walk in. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Shuji Sakaki and I am your attending physician." the tanned skinned man smiled.

This rang alarm bells within his mind, mostly because of the man's imperial accent. It was more likely now that he somehow managed to chrono himself in the middle of imperial territory. If that were any indication, that would mean that the Sakaki dude may be an imperial tech interrogator disguised as a doctor to grab allied technology intelligence under the table. He was rather famous due in part of his work and there was no way that the imperials would let a chance like this go. "_I better get myself out of this building, but first I will have to get the suit repaired._" he thought. Fortunately, during his visit to examine imperial technology he was rather impressed with the nanotechnology that the imperials pursued. That gave him the idea to incorporate some of that technological aspect into the allied technology base which the chrono suit was built with. "_All I need to do now is to keep him busy until I can get myself shocked by a live wire._" With that he smiled and started covertly reaching his hand towards a dangling wire from one of the big machines behind his back saying, "Well that's good to know that a doctor is taking good care of me, but I would've preferred it better if it was a sexy nurse." The man Sakaki lit up saying "Oh ho so you are one of those guys. Tell me what kind of a nurse you like?" while making a smiling sneaky face.

Still smiling but at the same time feeling rather disgusted by the man in front of him he replied, "While I would like a rather big breasted woman like any other hot blooded man. I would more prefer to know the personality of the said person than physical looks. After all we are looking for people to spend the rest of our lives with are we not? It would be like living in hell if we lived with someone that we are not compatible with." All the while reaching and finally grabbing the said wire and ripping it in two. With that his face immediately changed from smiling to extremely serious, "However, as much as I enjoyed our short conversation. I do believe that I should take my leave." And before Sakaki could stop him he started shocking himself.

-in BABLE command room a few minutes earlier

All of the technicians and esper teams were currently gathered in the BABLE command room to discuss the recent events. They had just finished briefing what had happened on the island and were now getting the opinions of the technicians and the people that were involved. "As you can see we may have on our hands an unregistered teleporter who may have abilities that are even higher than a level 7." Taizo Kiritsubo started off, "One thing that can be said that he is probably a government esper due to the limiter that was found on the man, but the design doesn't match any known limiter that is out there or is currently under development." He turned over to Minamoto and some of the techs "What are your opinions about this limiter?"

Said person cleared his throat, "Well I have designed the Children's limiters which are the most advanced ones that could be developed so far, but the design of this device is beyond what we or anyone for that matter are capable of producing." With that he brought up a picture of said device, "So far as we can tell it utilizes a power source that we could not identify, since it caused all of our diagnostic tools to short-circuit or preventing Shiho from reading. I don't know why but I have a sneaking suspicion that it could be some sort of active protection that is preventing us from closely examining it. Also as you can see here there seems to be some damage to the part that seems to be the core of the device, but see how it still glows even with the amount of damaged inflicted on it. Oh and before I forget all efforts on trying to remove the said device both by normal and psychic means have resulted in failure."

That put everyone on edge because Minamoto was a genius in his right and having something that even the great Minamoto couldn't decipher meant that whoever built that limiter was much smarter. Add in the fact that Shiho a high level telepath couldn't read the device meant that somehow it was blocking her. Kiritsubo nodded and said "What are your thoughts on what could've happened to our unknown teleporter? Minamoto?" "Well my best guess would be that he probably came from some secret government facility and managed to damage the limiter allowing him to use his powers. However, due to the incomplete destruction of the core he probably couldn't teleport properly. We don't dare try to damage the core any further since it could possibly destabilize and explode." At that point someone busted into the room saying "The teleporter is awake!". "Quick turn on the screens!" Kiritsubo shouted. "Right away sir" Oboro Kashiwagi replied and turned on the monitors. There everyone could see him sitting up on the bed.

-scene skip of what have happened earlier to present time

Everyone was shocked at what the man was doing. Apparently he probably once was with a group of espers who were probably killed by a group similar to the normal people. That made the members of the Children sad and enraged at the same time, they had to be held down from teleporting into the room (also with the ECMs it would've been impossible). Of course the women were also disgusted with Sakaki too, but were rather surprised by the mature retort by the mystery teleporter. However, what they didn't expect was for the man to rip out a power cord from one of the ECMs and try to do an apparent electrocution suicide.

"Somebody quick stop him!" yelled Minamoto. "A medical and engineering team is on their way, but it will take them awhile to shut the system down and conduct medical assistance." Replied Kashiwagi. "But by then he will be dead!" retorted Minamoto. While the adults were arguing what was the best course of action Shiho in particular was closely examining the footage. "Wait, it doesn't seem like if he is being affected by the electric shock." "What?" with that everyone looked at the footage closely and saw that indeed that the man didn't seemed to be affected by the electricity. "Does this man have electric manipulation powers too?" yelled Minamoto in disbelief. The man continued shocking himself until he finally tossed the wire away. "Give my regards to Prince Tatsu." and in a flash of blue light the man disappeared.

"Quick mobilize the squads! Find him!" yelled Kiritsubo. "How in the world did he managed to teleport with a damaged limiter and ECMs to boot?!" a nameless technician added in. "I can't seem to locate where he went with my spatial recognition!" Aoi yelled. "Director! We have located the target!" yelled a nameless employee, "Where is he?!" "He is on the roof at the very top." "Minamoto!" "Got it! Governemnt ESPers 'The Children' limiters release!"

-switching to outside BABLE HQ

"_Well now, since I have managed to get out I should be able to find out where exactly am I. Though I have to say their security is rather lax for an imperial base._" He sighed he was relieved that the prototype nano-repair system that he developed from imperial technology actually worked. There was the risk involved when dealing with a high voltage wire to use as an energy source for the repairs, but seriously who wouldn't drool over such technology? "Well I'll first need to know where I am and from there I should be able to get myself to the safe house." He scanned the area and was surprised that it was Tokyo, but not like the Tokyo that he visited a couple of months ago. "What happened here? I can recognize some of the landmarks, but what happened to the military base? Where is the Shiro Sanitarium?" While he was goggling with the changed landscape the children and Minamoto teleported behind him. "Stop right there! We are here to help you!" yelled Minamoto. The man turned around and had a shocked face when he saw them. "No…No. It can't be." The children and Minamoto gave him a funny look until he said, "You must be psionic human test subjects by Dr. Shimada!" "Who are you calling a human test subject!? And who is Shimada anyway?!" yelled an angry and confused Kaoru. This was the man's turn to be confused, "What do you mean? Are you not psychics? Is this not Tokyo?" "Well yeah." replied Kaoru. "Then what do you mean that you never heard of Dr. Shinji Shimada psionic researcher and head of the Omega Program and the creator of Yuriko Omega?!" That got everyone confused including to the people who were looking at the security feeds. They had never heard of those things that were coming out of the man's mouth, but from the look of things it seemed that he was not making it up.

Minamoto was confused by the teleporter's information that completely didn't make any sense. There was no man named Shinji Shimada at BABLE and he was quite sure that there was no Omega Program, of course he would have to ask the director later, but now he would have to calm the man down. "Wait! Calm down! Are you not an Esper too?" "Is that what you call psychics? Well to answer that question no, in fact you all should know who I am and that I am not a psychic." "Well for your information we don't know who you are and how can you teleport without being a esper?" "Wait, wait, wait. Are you meaning to tell me that psychics can teleport?!" "Yeah! How else?" This new tidbit of information was rather revealing in itself, apparently psychics have the capability of teleportation, that would mean that Yuriko probably could've teleported if she wanted to but either not want to use that power or didn't awaken said power. He would have to choose the latter choice in that manner. "_Thank God that Yuriko didn't have that power when we were going up against the imperials. It probably would've been a nightmare._"

He then decided that with all of the inconsistencies in knowledge between himself and the man in front of him he probably wasn't in the Tokyo that he once knew. Also it would be better for him hear out the man before making any more choices since he is currently in unfamiliar territory. "Alright then. Since I don't recognize this place and since the inconsistency of the information between us then I shall hear you out. Bear in mind that if any of you do any funny business I will make sure you will regret it." Minamoto eyed the man carefully; "Fine then but can we ask who you are?" the man smiled proudly and said, "Dr. Lionel Hanzworth, Head scientist of Future Tech's Experimental and Secret Technologies Research Department, Colonel in the Allied forces code name: The Combat Scientist".

_What do you think? Please review._

_*nod to World God only knows and Date a live crossover_


End file.
